


One Of Those Days

by DirtiestWhiteBoyInAmerica



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtiestWhiteBoyInAmerica/pseuds/DirtiestWhiteBoyInAmerica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was one of those days. One of those days where doing anything was completely out of the question. It was a day to get high and eat cold pizza they were too lazy to stick in the microwave for two minutes. Days of awkward conversations they weren’t used to having. A day of the redheaded boy staying in his feelings and forcing the shorter boy into his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Of Those Days

It was one of those days. One of those days where doing anything was completely out of the question. It was a day to get high and eat cold pizza they were too lazy to stick in the microwave for two minutes. Days of awkward conversations they weren’t used to having. A day of the redheaded boy staying in his feelings and forcing the shorter boy into his.

A day of “Mickey, I don’t want to be in your life if you don’t want me to be,”

A day of “Shut the fuck up Gallagher, don’t be a pussy.”

Except on this day in particular, Ian was going to get all the fuckin answers he wanted and he wouldn’t be denied or shut down. 

On this day, Ian was laying across Mickey’s legs and Mickey was two seconds from falling asleep with his hand two and a half centimeters from Ian’s. 

"Mick, I’m serious, do you actually want me in your life, or do I just fuck good?" Ian’s head was leaning against the wall, looking as far away as possible. He never does look when Mickey happens to get that look in his eye.

"Why the fuck you askin’ these dumb ass questions?" Sure, Mickey wasn’t the connoisseur of showing emotion, but he thought how he felt was clear as god damn anything.

"You hate me don’t you? I just fuck good. If I died tomorrow it wouldn’t big big deal to anyone." 

Mickey rolled his eyes and struggled up into a sitting position, shoving Ian’s legs off of his own in the process. 

"Listen to me, right the fuck now, because I promise I’m never saying this horseshit again." He barked, grabbing Ian’s face in the process to make sure that he would bear witness to his words.

"I would give up the entire god damn world to be with you, for one fuckin’ night, even. I would do it. I will hate everything about you if you die, so fucking don’t. There’s no reason I should have to say things like this. But I’m done with this depressing bullshit, I don’t know how to fucking function without you. So quit moping around, because I’m not dealing with it one more time." 

He let go of his face and arched his eyebrow in annoyance. Ian wasn’t tearing up. Nope. He wouldn’t admit that. 

What he did do was wrap his hand around the back of Mickey’s neck and pull him in for a kiss. One of the ones that poured every emotion both parties had into each other. An exploring, passion filled, heat fest, that always left someone satisfied with what they had.  
Because on this day, neither boy left without knowing what was going to happen.


End file.
